Cures and Casinos
by lunaXmidnight
Summary: Vegas holds more than sin and cash for Maggie and Stevie as they dicover their neighbors are Escape the Fate. Filled with Angst, Humour and lemony smutness. Rated M for colorful language and obvious body rubbing
1. Mating Rituals and Lizzie Borden

Vegas Baby...

Maggie

Leaving for college: its something kids dream of all their high school lives…at least for us it was.

Yet as we drove through the empty Nevada desert, I began to wonder if it was going to be worth it in the end, leaving everything behind in Texas. Family, friends, boyfriends, our whole lives basically. Stevie Sykes my best friend of almost twenty-one years (in two weeks from now) was asleep in the passenger seat. We had grown up together. Our mothers had been best friends, gotten pregnant only weeks apart, and miraculously gone into labor at exactly the same time. I was precisely two minutes older than my currently sleeping metaphorical twin sister. My name is Magdeline Dolton.

Maggie for short. My a fore mentioned sister and I are going to Las Vegas Nevada for higher education purposes. We're attending the performing arts school of Nevada, she for art and I for music and creative writing. Back home in Texas Stevie and I almost had a band, almost. The girl can wail on the bass. We had a drummer, my ex boyfriend Tyler and his best friend Ethan played guitar. We were short one singer. I wrote the music for them but was always too shy to sing it. I had no idea if I was any good or not but I'd rather not find out that I sucked like that! We never found a singer therefore we never really had a band.

I continued to drive for the next three and a half hours letting my mind wander over things like our old lives and worries about our new one as I listened to NoFx. At about 6:30 as the sun was leaving its crimson trail on the horizon, Stevie shot awake shouting something about zombie spiders which caused me to swerve when I jumped, which caused the ginormic van next to us to honk which in turn caused, "Shit! Stevie what the fuck?!" She looked sheepishly at me with still sleepy eyes and apologized timidly, "I'm sorry, heh I guess I'm kinda stressed out, I don't normally have dreams like that.." I tried to be angry, I honestly did but she looked so much like a reprimanded puppy that all I could do was sigh and laugh.

"Where are we?" she yawned sitting up straight. As she spoke the lights of the City That Never Sleeps became visible in the distance. "Vegas baby!" I crowed.

Stevie

I would like to take this moment, this moment right here, to say thank you to the genius who came up with the memory card, without which we would have gone through at least sixty rolls of film in the first two days in our new home. This place really does have it all. Including a tiny house for us. It sits directly in the center of a tiny cul-de-sac right in the center of Disturbia, (haha) in an older neighborhood with a sort of homey feeling to it. It belonged to Maggie's aunt or something like that but she moved down to Texas without selling it so now it's ours. I think she had problems with the neighbors or something like that, which is kinda ridiculous because on one side we have old people and on the other side an empty house. Who knows maybe the old people on the right like to party, it is Vegas...

On Thursday morning, a week after we arrived and finished moving in and getting our class schedules in order, we went job hunting. Maggie quickly found a job as a bar tender/ waitress at the Luxord Hotel while I had to be a bit pickier. I HAVE to work in a guitar store. Guitar Center, Joe's Guitar Shack, I don't care but I have to be able to play My Bass or a bass. Something, I'll even settle for a guitar I'm not very good at it yet but its something. I settled for Vegas Guitars on west Charleston Blvd. They had no problem with me playing My Bass during store hours. My job is to teach anyone who comes through the door that wants to learn to play bass. It is the greatest job in the world.

So now we have jobs, we have our schooling set up, we have a place to live, now its time we have a little fun. Hmm maybe we could go hang out it town for a bit, it is Vegas...

Maggie

"Maggieeeeeeee?!" Stevie bellowed as she came in the front door, "I'm in the living room," I bellowed back. She came in laughing, the front door is only five feet from the living room, "We're gonna piss the new neighbors off." she said giggling. That caught my attention, NEW neighbors? We were the noobs around here, "On the left side?" I asked she nodded, "Have you seen them yet?" she shook her head, "Just the car, tinted windows, older model, nothing too fancy. Probably more old people" she said checking her cell. "Oh, Tyler wants you to call him, he just sent me a colorfully worded text message. Hang on I'm going to send him one back...." She grinned impishly while I rolled my eyes. Tyler had been calling and texting me non stop since Saturday. I broke up with him weeks before we left and he seemed fine and now all of a sudden he wouldn't leave me alone! "I don't know what his problem is! Why the hell would he be acting like this all of a sudden he's pissing me off." I grumbled. "Really Maggie? Ya'll were in love why wouldn't he be freaking out? He misses you. Talk to him," she reasoned, "I was not in L-O-V-E with that boy, he was just.. just.. Aw shit Stevie I dunno." She tossed me my phone, "Talk to him, then were going out."

As it turned out the "out" she had in mind was actually the inside of a tattoo parlor. "This is your grand plan to get me to stop stressing over Tyler? A tattoo? I already have enough of those…although.." I said considering the artwork on the walls, "commemoration of our move to Vegas and our 21st birthday is in order isn't it?" this might not be such a bad idea after all. "Yup, and I'm getting my spider bites done today too." she said a bit nervously. Stevie is terrified of needles. "You sure you want to do this? You honestly want to go through with this today?" I asked skeptically. She paled a bit but set her jaw, "yeah. It's totally cool, I got it." Yeah sure she had it. Its time I chose where we went on our outings. "Okay how about this Stevie? Lets go have a few drinks and then come back a little later." She swallowed looking a little green, "Mhmm. Sure, drinks.. drinks sound good. Let's go." I rolled my eyes and we left the tattoo place and headed for a hole in the wall bar that I had applied to.

By the time we made it to the tat shop Stevie and I had to hold each other up. The tattoo artists snickered at our slurred conversation of how hot I thought Rob Pattinson was and that I'd one day be carrying his baby. Stevie just mumbled out colorful language that would make her parents proud. My body art was easy to pick, a poem from the book New Moon, the one Edward tells Bella. I decide to put it on the small of my back, just below the huge dead tree and fairy in the crescent moon collaboration. I had to admit, I was an ink junkie. I loved tattoos. And for every one I got I had the artist sign his or her name to the side. My back was almost covered now and I had a half sleeve on my left arm. It was covered in Twilight shit, Tim Burton characters and random crap. I had a metaphoric fucked up heart on the back of my neck that I drew myself. Yeah, it was emo but I liked it. Peircings were my second art form. I had the bridge and septum of my nose, eyebrow, and tongue bolted with metal. My ears covered with the shit and a Monroe.

Stevie was a needle virgin, never been touched, hence the getting trashed part. She wanted viper bites. Ha.

I straddled the chair, removing my shirt, only in my fucking awesome fuck-me-senseless hot pink and black polka dot bra. The tattooist who told me his name was Zeke coughed behind me. I snorted.

Stevie disappeared behind the back to get probed in the mouth and I was stuck with silent Romeo who was feeling up my back. If I had had another drink (Straight Vodka, none of that prissy shit) he would be a lucky man. He was cute, but too shy, I hated shy boys, they took forever to pass second base, when I'm screaming bend me over the table and make me scream "Oh, Daddy!". I know I sound like a five cent hooker, but I didn't care for that lovey dovey, abstinence, slow love making get up. I liked wild, spontaneous, drag me into the public bathroom and pull my hair, kinda trysts.

Stevie was more conservative, the poor girl got her cherry popped by Zachy boy, my big brother's friend that made you need to change your little panties every time he fucking breathed. To bad he was a bit of a freak in the sheets. He liked to spank… I know. Stevie however lives in the damn alternate universe where a guy will give her the best "O" and not ask her for head. No, guys loved that shit, more than they should.

Enter Tyler Roth. Okay, he was my lover of six years. We did the whole holding hands and cuddle thing, and after only a month I handed him my "V" card and discovered how much we loved Ribbed and Studded latex. I'll admit, I loved him, I'm a girl it was inevitable! Sue me! He was hot, sexy and had a brain bigger than a fucking goldfish. He bought me gifts, and since I was always fucking broke as a cokehead, I just gave him a wham bam thank you ma'am in the back seat of his junk of a car he called a fucking t-bird Ha! When we left high school I had to go all girly and move in with him at a craptastic apartment. Our free time was spent making sure every surface would have to be bleached. Then after two months I couldn't handle his damn lazy ass. Sure he could make my toes curl in bed, but he was good for nothing else.

I told him the day Stevie and I headed out I was leaving… via text message. Stevie wasn't pleased. But I never told her that I wanted more from Tyler. I wanted the whole house wife and kids show. A ring and a family. What? I AM A GIRL! Tyler just wanted to have me around as a girlfriend, thought marriage was too mainstream. FUCK THAT!

After a long and annoying three and a half hours I was done and patched. Zeke handed me my receipt with his number scribbled on the back. I threw it in the trash behind the counter, making a three-pointer easily. Stevie had sobered up and was fingering her first face metal as we walked to my beat up camero. I gave her the keys and got in.

Green, red, green, red, yellow, yellow, blue, yellow, green. I was kicking ass at my solo career on Rock Band. _Spanish Influenza_. Genius. Okay I had an obsession with Twilight. An addiction really. I had posters and knick knacks of the shit every where. Even all the t-shirts. Minus the single characters. Of those I only had eyes for Edward. I was team Edward to the teeth. Well Rob Pattinson to get technical. Stevie thought I was his number one stalker. I knew everything. His childhood, his movies, even his address in L.A. and London. I sent him countless fan-mail.

Anyways. I wasfinished with the song and decided to upgrade my alter-ego, Lizzie Borden. Okay not really. I'd use a damn shotgun to off my family. She had orange choppy hair, aviators and red lipstick. Her attire was a pinstriped vest and skinny green pants with checkered Vans.

Just as I changed her guitar I heard some fucking idiots screaming like they caught Mommy and Daddy tapping that in the damn family room with chocolate sauce and batteries included toys. Stevie started bitching from her room, complaining about the elders conducting African mating rituals. I peeked outside to see four fucktards standing outside bickering. Two of them holding back the other two. Jackasses.

I grabbed my softball bat and met Stevie at the front door. We walked outside to bitch the hell out of the fucking pricks, maybe fix their faces a couple of times. We went up to them, my bat raised. I couldn't see their faces, but I ignored that fact.

"What the hell? It's two in the fucking morning, you're gonna give grannies heart attacks you jizz monkeys!" I growled. The four mystery idiots froze. "And, I was just about asleep! God!" Stevie whined. I looked over to see her in a fucking beater and briefs. Sometimes I wondered if that girl wanted to get her ass raped. I shook my head and turned back to the dimwits. "Sorry um, these two girls," one gestured to the assholes that were struggling to rip each other's dicks off, "can't exceed the behavior of five year olds to save their lives." Finally the two bitch-fit pussies calmed and came to join our tea party. When one of them held out their hand, a little to close to my chest twins I reared back and slugged the shit out the motherfucker in the temple. He grunted then dropped.

"Holy shit!" A drop dead sexy, Fuck-me-sideways voice exclaimed. I smirked and raised the bat again. "Anybody else gonna grope this bitch?" I asked narrowing my eyes. They all took a step back. Stevie huffed and bent down to check if the perv was still breathing as I rocked out the "I'm a tough mo-fo, so back the fuck up" posture. "Help me get him inside for some ice, the baby cave woman's harmless." I choked out a laugh. The three boys hesitantly pulled their rag-doll of a friend up and followed Stevie into our home. I looked around to see no witnesses before going back inside. Stevie stood in the kitchen wide eyed and slack-jawed like a blow-up buddy. "What?" She pulled me to the corner so I could see the three boys sitting on our leather couch. I coughed as I realized who the fuck they were. "No fucking way! I jacked Max Greene in the face? This is, this is fucking historical!" I whispered. There in our microscopic living room was ETF, the hottest quadruple sex sandwich with instruments to ever breathe. And I may have offed there bassist… Smooth.

Stevie was about to make her way to the rock/sex gods when I yanked her back by her shirt. "What the fuck?!" I gave her a head to toe look. She blushed like a damn twelve year old seeing her puppy dog boyfriend naked and said "Oh." I snickered and pointed in the direction of her bedroom. I looked myself over in the bathroom mirror. I was in a shirt that had fucking my little pony printed every where and my baggiest fucking jeans. At least it showed my sweet stomach. I love high metabolisms! I pulled my butchered black hair into a nubtail and reapplied my dramatic, I might be dead, heavy eye-liner and chugged back my weight in Listerine.

**Me and my bestest friend started this, um I pictured myself as Maggie, the fowl mouthed shortie with the bat, my bff is Stevie the more sane of us two. Basically its about us if we moved to vegas and met ETF. We just changed our names and appearances. Our personalities are very accurate. Hence my dirty mind and her jumpy reactions lol**

**Review it please, it helps me sleep at night, knowing Rob Pattinson is thinking about me and waiting until I move to L.A. to marry him lol**

**love your Luna!**


	2. Eruption by Lord Halen

Stevie

I shoved my scrawny legs into my kick ass batman night shorts and threw my crazy, multi-colored hair into a messy bun. After a minute of glancing over my reflection I went into the living room to take care of Max. He had woken from his softball bat coma and was sitting on the couch. Maggie was perched on the coffee table, cross-legged and talking to Craig and Bryan about fucking Twilight… That girl was obsessed.

But the boys looked interested. They all had coronas in their hand. Max looked up and saluted me. I resisted the urge to sit in his lap and opted for the tables instead. Maggie, the fucking princess of motor-mouthing, had changed from Twilight to Rob Pattinson. It was a pattern I knew very well. She had her whole future planned out with the English actor. Babies and all. She always said she was too wired for a settled life, but I think she was itching for a family to call her own. But the question was, was the world ready for a mini-Maggie? Maybe not today…

I turned to Max. "You okay, soldier?" He groaned and sent my best friend a glare that gave the devil a run for his money, or whatever the dude had. "You'll have to forgive the pixie, she can be a little dramatic." Maggie flicked my temple and growled. "A little?" I laughed and we started a conversation on fucking cars.

"Well fuck me all night long!" Maggie exclaimed. We all raised an eyebrow. "Craig says Bryan can summon the dead on his guitar." I rolled my eyes. Maggie was killer on the guitar, she shamed many bands with her quick little fingers. "Bryan, you wanna race to the edges of Rock Metal Heaven?" Bryan smiled and she rocketed to her room and back with her two favorite guitars. Lockhart and Gypsy. She handed Gypsy to Bryan before straddling Lockhart over her shoulder. She hooked them up to the amp next to the still running Xbox 360. "Okay, we take turns. Three rounds. Each round we are given a solo that totally kicks ass and jam. Then we dish out in free style. Got it home boy?" I snickered as he dumbly nodded.

Maggie called firsties and I yelled out for her to rip on Avenged Sevenfold's _To End the Rapture_. She scored. "November Rain!" Robert shouted. He wasn't bad. "Eruption!" I countered. "Shine on Your Crazy Diamond!" Ha! "One Maggie, show 'em!" And que the boys' jaw drop. "Southslayer!" Max growled. After Bryan finished his solo, Maggie broke out with a fever of unforgivable awesomeness. "Eat it!" she squealed and handed to improv to Bryan. He dulled so much to Maggie. Of course the damn kitty had been playing since she could sit up.

"That was effing amazing ya'll" I laughed they were both glaring at each other gleefully "Did you honestly just say 'ya'll'?" Robert asked me incredulously.

I went red, I could feel it creep up, it made my newly pierced lip throb. So I, being a master wordsmith shot, "Can't fucking help it dude we're from Texas." taking up the defensive as usual. I cant help the fact that I have an accent it's just there. "Hey, hey, chill I'm just asking" he chuckled, "It's kinda cute.." Bryan added with a smirk. _And you're kinda fucking adorable Oh my god he's cute._ I blushed again and Maggie cut in,

"So what are we gonna do now its three in the morning, and I'm sure our, well your, screaming has thoroughly pissed off the old people for miles around."

Max stood and walked to the door, "We leave that's what we do. Some of us are fucking tired as hell and want to sleep!" he said loudly. Well damn, pot kettle black I don't think so bitch even if you are gorgeous, "Uh actually _some_ of us were asleep until _someone_ decided to go fucking banshee on said sleeping people.." He twitched and rounded on me, "Well you didn't have to wake up or come outside and your dip shit friend sure as hell didn't have to beat me upside the head with a fucking baseball bat!" I snorted, "First off, my friend isn't a dip that's you. Why? For reason number B: You shouldn't have tried to touch her boobies. And yeah we kinda had no choice but to wake up because of your womanly screaming was disrupting my sleep chi. Ya know what though maybe it is time you left. Come back when your not PMS-ing. Kay bitch? Thanks " and then I slammed the door in the face of one Maxwell Green, Las Vegas Nevada native and bassist of the greatest band ever. There was about fifteen seconds of stunned silence and then, "Zing!!" "Holy Shit!"

"That was the greatest thing I have ever seen!" and a roar of laughter from all present. Yea bitch, that's me, comic relief in the form of a pissed emo chick. Craig came to stand by the door corona in hand, "maybe we should go make sure he doesn't drink all the good stuff alone. We should get some sleep too, sorry about earlier ladies." He said looking at Maggie....hmm I will remember this factor…Then Robert and Bryan got up and came to the door as well. Bryan shook our hands grinning and Robert bowed muttering something about never seeing Max out cussed or that pissed before and then just like that they were gone. And that's when it hit me we had just had the one and only escape the fate in our house and Maggie had beat the shit out of the bass player and I had then taken what dignity he had left and burned it to the ground. He was going to hate me for the rest of his life…

The next morning, well it was more like afternoon since I slept till eleven, I drove Maggie's beat up Camero to work at Vegas Guitars. I worked till seven today so I just let Maggs sleep in knowing that she wouldn't be awake until after I got home anyways. I had the shop to myself and business was slow so I played around on my bass for a bit and fidgeted with my new lip rings.

A few guys came in, I helped them get what they needed, turned down a dinner date with a man four times my age and ten times my size and just as I was about to leave when a newly familiar angry face came through the door. _Shit shit shit fuck shit!!_ Max came to the counter not really paying attention still wearing his shades and completely drop dead sexy. I bit my lip and tried not to be noticed right away.

"Hey, I'm here to pick up-" he stopped as he figured out who I was. "Well fuck, I didn't recognize you with pants on." he said evilly. Fine I can play that too, "Shit what's that on your head? Good god it's got its own gravitational pull!" He snorted. "I'm here to pick up the custom strings I had Manny order for my bass."

"I'll check to see if they're in." I said coolly. Even if he was a jerk he was also a customer and I need this job. I found the box they were in and took it back to the front where he was waiting. "Took you long enough!" he spat. I thrust the box into his hands, "Here ya go sir have a nice day!" I said as sweetly as I could then walked back over to my bass and got my shit together. He walked out and I followed locking the door behind me. I jumped in the beat up Camero and peeled out. Max did the same.

I was at the light when I realized he was trying to beat me home. Shit. He doesn't know who he's dealing with. I rolled down the window he had Manson blaring so I popped in my favorite CD. Homesick; A Day To Remember. He glanced sideways at me one eyebrow cocked and revved his engine. So did I only I also took off because the light had changed while he was being a cocky bitch. I sped down the highway that led to our neighborhood but he wasn't far behind me anymore his little mustang could move. He tried to cut me off as we made a right but lost his nerve at the last second. Clearly he liked his car in the condition it was in. Over the blaring music we both had going I heard him curse profusely. _Ahahaha this is the greatest he SO hates me!!_

I made it to the driveway first, turned off the engine sat in the car watching as he parallel park his defeated ass in front of their house. I slowly got out of the Camero and calmly walked to the door as if nothing had happened. I glanced back to see him leaning against the hood of his car. When I closed the door I could've sworn I heard him laughing.

**The next chapter will be in Maggie's POV and it will go back a little bit, Stevie's still at work. Alright kiddos R&R pwease. **


	3. House of Cards

*&^%$#!*&^%$#!**MAGGIE**!#$%^&*!#$%^&*

I rolled over, groaning at the sound of something pounding against wood. What? The? Fuck? I lifted my head, the room completely dark and blurry. The sound came again. I turned over to see the glowing blue numbers. 10:09 am. Ten am? I sleepily grinned, I loved the idea I got for blocking out the damn sun, tin foil. The banging repeated.

What the hell? I growled and rolled off the bed, falling on my ass. I was to lazy to fucking jump out of bed. I stumbled through the house toward to the sound of knocking coming from the front door. If it was Stevie forgetting her fucking keys again, I was gonna frog her on the boob.

I threw open the door, to stare wide-eyed. Black straitened hair, brown eyes and tattoos. Swoon mother fucking swoon. Today he was sporting tight weathered jeans and a vans t-shirt with badass neon trainers. I smiled, my cheeks slightly burning. Craig fucking Mabbitt was on my porch!

He looked me over and coughed uncomfortably. I followed his eyes. Fuck, I pulled a Stevie. I was only in Invader Zim panties and my New Moon shirt. My face felt on fire. Fuck. Shit. Mother fucking. CRAP!

"Hold on…" I bolted to my room and yanked my discarded pink gym shorts and looked in my vanity mirror. No fucking make-up. My hair was a mess. I pulled it back into a low nub-tail and booked it back to the front door. Craig was still there, a smirk on his lips. I gestured him inside.

"Can I ask why you decided to wreck my beauty sleep?" I asked in a cutely soprano voice as I padded into the kitchen to grab a frappacinno from the fridge. I handed him one as well.

"Didn't mean to wake you. How late do you sleep in?"

"I wasn't. I work nights. Nine to four at The Gurney. Waitress."

He nodded and we flopped down on the couch. I pulled my knees into my chest. He eyed my little toes. They were painted glittery silver. He chuckled under his breath. I grabbed the remote to our tricked out sound system and let the Lostprophets consume us.

"Anyways, I just wanted to…" he trailed off.

"Wanted to what?" I asked.

He cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably. What the hell is wrong with him? I raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I like this band."

Oh-kay… Subtle subject change…

"Me too… Hence why I bought it…"

This wasn't awkward.

"I, um, noticed how face-melting you played last night, I was wondering if you'd have a career planned around that?"

"Eh. Stevie and me want to get a band, but we need a drummer… And a lead singer."

"You never tried?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why the interrogations?"

He ripped his eyes from mine. What the fuck is up with him? Does he work for the government? Shit I should delete my frostwire account. Illegal music is a federal crime these days…

I didn't sing because I didn't want to suck at it in front of a bunch of fucking emos.

"Sing for me?" he asked, turning back to meet my gaze.

"Why?"

"Just try…"

"I can't. I suck balls." That didn't come out how I thought… He just fucking laughed!

"Humor me… Please."

I huffed. "Whatever it's your ears…"

I cut off the music and cleared my throat, wincing at the damn frog stuck there. My stomach flopped. Why was he making feel like a giddy thirteen year old? Oh, yeah he's a fucking rock god.

_If i was beautiful like you  
all the things I would do  
Those not so blessed  
would be crying out murder  
And I'd just laugh  
And get away with it too  
Like you do_

If i was beautiful like you  
I would never be at fault  
I would walk in the rain  
between the raindrops  
Bringing traffic to a halt

But that can never be  
that will never, never be  
Coz I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me

If i was beautiful like you  
I'd be quick to assume  
They'd do anything to please me  
At night I see their reaction  
when you walk into the room

But that can never be  
that will never, never be  
'cause I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me

Beautiful  
beautiful like me  
like me  
like me

If i was beautiful like you  
I'd have so many friends  
Always fighting for my time  
to be next in line  
So if i hurt one  
i wouldn't have to make amends

That can never be  
that will never, never be  
Coz I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm not beautiful like you  
I'm beautiful like me

beautiful like me  
beautiful like me  
I'm beautiful like me  
I'm beautiful like me

I didn't realize my eyes were closed until they blinked open. I looked at him, ready to cringe when he would run, screaming how I made his ears bleed.

He didn't.

He was silent, a smile playing at the corners of his heartbreaking lips.

"Wow." He breathed.

My eyes widened a little at the closeness of our faces.

"That bad?"

"What? No! It was perfect. But Shirley Manson isn't hardcore enough for you."

Oh-kay…

"Do you write lyrics?"

I was hesitant to answer. "…Yes?"

"If we get you a drummer, would you trust me enough to say you should sing lead?"

What?! Me? Queen of glass breaking?

"I don't know. Stevie doesn't even know. The only place I sing is in the shower." Did I really just confess that?

He chuckled nervously, adjusting himself. What's up with him?

"Just set up some audition flyers and get a drummer. See if you can play at your work and just sing, I know you'd kick ass."

I gave an skeptical smile and sighed. "Deal, but you guys have to come that night. And buy us some fucktastic liquor."

He laughed. "Deal."

I had the sudden urge to crawl into his lap and seal the accord with a searing kiss, maybe an oral fix. I wonder if that would be too forward? _Maggs, he's got a kid. _So! _Go ahead. _

I took in a breath, deciding a kiss to the cheek would probably be more appropriate.

My cheeks turned a violent shade, I'm sure.

He blinked then stared at my lips. I started trembling, getting easily overheated.

_KISS HIM, YOU DUMB ASS BITCH! HE WANTS TO DO THE NASTY! IT'S CRAIG MABBITT! HE WANTS TO GET IN THOSE ITTY BITTY SHORTS!_

_I'm afraid, to be alone  
I'm afraid, that one day you'll find out_

And you'll be amazed  
At the secrets i keep  
You'll be amazed  
At my mouth full of lies  
I'm too afraid to come clean  
My life's still free in the house of cards

I blinked, hearing Madina Lake coming from the coffee table. I glanced down. My iPhone. Who the fuck is calling me?! I will drain the mother fuckers blood and bath in it!

I answered, scowling.

"_Maggs?"_

"Tyler?"

"_Hey, you answered. I tried you the past week."_

I groaned, there was a reason I turned my damn phone off. That reason was called Tyler Roth.

"What do you want? I'm kinda busy."

"_Just telling you I'm in Vegas this weekend, maybe I could come over. I miss you Maggie."_

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you do. Whatever. If you do, bring some Smirnoff and Malibu."

"_Done. The Address?"_

I gave him the address and sighed.

"_See you Friday Beautiful." _Another roll eye.

We said our goodbyes and I tossed my phone back on the table, muttering "prick".

Craig just raised an eyebrow.

"An ex. He wants to _visit. _Were sort of friends."

He nodded then stretched. "Well, I gotta go. The studio calls. You should come with sometime. Maybe record something…" he suggested.

"Maybe," I said unconvinced.

"Remember our deal."

I huffed, but complied. He stole a starbucks frappacinno from the fridge before heading out.

Let fucking Tyler ruin a perfect fucking moment!

I grumbled my way back to my room, kicking off my shots and disappearing under my bright blue comforter. Why didn't I just ignore Madina Lake?

**Wow, Maggs can't catch a break**

**R&R please**

**Luna**


End file.
